


The Biting Game

by orphan_account



Category: AFI
Genre: AOD era, Biting, M/M, dumb baby javeys, frathouse era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey and Jade engage in a little healthy competition</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biting Game

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this years ago. But then everyone got infected with sad Burials Javey, so I dragged the first three thousand words out from the dark depths of my hard drive, added some porn, and decided to share it with you all. Because everyone knows the only cure for Burials Javey sadness is frat house era fluff.

They’re playing Grand Theft Auto in a shared motel room when Jade nails Davey on the neck. The sting of incisors in unsuspecting flesh, the subsequent slop of warm spit, and a crackling sound where the gel in Davey’s hair crunches between Jade’s neck and shoulder. All too much for Jade to take when he’s in the middle of shooting prostitutes and avoiding cops. He flails, feels his elbow connect with something solid a second later, then hears yelping and suddenly Davey’s car crashes in a mess of electronic black smoke and cheesy explosion effects on the screen. 

Jade’s just won the round, but still. “Dude, no fucking fair! You can’t bite me when we’re in the middle of a game. That counts as meddling.” There was a strict no-meddling rule on the bus in regards to video games, laid down after too many serious, out of control, days-long fights resulted from a stolen controller or an unplugged game cube. 

Davey would have answered, but he was wheezing from Jade’s elbow to the gut. 

“Plus,” Jade continued, rubbing a palm across the wet, throbbing teeth marks still indenting the tender skin of his neck. “That was a cheap shot. You were behind me.”

Having recovered, Davey dragged himself up to he was sitting on his haunches, a mischievous and entirely worrisome look quirking the left corner of his mouth up in way that made Jade nervous. The ways Davey looked at Jade often made him nervous, he had the habit of making Jade feel like the whole universe had been narrowed down to the single pathway from Davey’s eyes to whatever part of Jade’s body they were locked on. It was unsettling, but it was also Davey, and Jade did everything with Davey so he’d gotten so used to it by now he didn’t question what it meant anymore. 

Davey shrugged, pupils still dilated in that scary way. “Whatever man, if you can’t take the shame of getting bitten…” 

Jade rolled his eyes, refusing to be baited. “When you are least expecting it Dave, I’m gonna bite you so fucking hard, you’ll have the mark on your neck for the rest of the tour,” Jade warned, narrowing his eyes. 

At that moment, Smith bust through the door of the motel, returning from a burgers and fries run. Of course, he only caught the tail end of Jade’s threat. “You two are gonna get beaten up one day when you say that shit in the wrong neighborhood,” he told them. 

“Smith, whya gotta make everything weird?” Davey sighed, shifting so he was lying on his stomach, fiddling with the controller.

“Yeah, Smith. Dave and I were just engaging in a little healthy, manly, good natured competition and here you come barging in with your weird homophobic projection,” Jade joked. “It’s sorta gay.” 

Jade’s brother rolled his eyes dramatically, and dropped an armful of greasy fast-food bags on motel table, which was cluttered with empty water bottles, a pair of broken drumsticks, and Fritch’s nasty blue and white snapback. “Gay? I’m not the one who has an ongoing neck biting competition with Davey.” 

“Davey, who is winning aforementioned competition, just in case you were wondering,” Davey said brightly, grinning. He pretended to buff his nails on the sleeve of his Germs shirt. 

“Oh, I know. The current score is posted in the van, remember?” Smith scoffed. 

This was true.  Jade didn’t quiet remember how it started, but some time within the last couple of weeks on tour, he and Davey had begun a fierce battle of wills revolving around who could get the most bites on the other’s neck. He wasn’t sure who bit the first neck (though he was ninety nine percent sure it was him), or who decided it was a good game, but it had since expanded to a full blown war now, with each of them averaging in the double digits per day. Front of the neck was worth more points, side and back of equal value. If the victim darted away before teeth could make contact with skin, points were deducted for failed attempts. 

Mysteriously, none of the other guys had joined in on this fascinating and entertaining pastime. In fact, they kept on telling Davey  and Jade that it was not only weird, but gross. 

Jade disagreed. He figured that their reluctance to involve themselves in their game was either jealousy of their skill, or fear of injury in the heat of such fierce and virile competition. Or, as Smith had pointed out on countless occasions, it wasn’t the kind of game you wanted to play at a gas station in the middle of the night in the wrong part of the country. 

As Smith hunkered down at the table with his fries and ketchup, Jade announced, “You’re lame,” just as Davey’s eyes reached peak twinkling and he pounced, mouth warm and wet and full of teeth on the bone of Jade’s throat. 

~*~

After the show, there were too many guys in the hotel room, and all of wanted to take showers. It smelled like what everyone kept calling “ass,” but was more specifically a breakdown of show-sweat, cigarettes, and the grease from the French fries Smith had scored for yesterday’s lunch, the wrappers of which were still strewn all over the table. 

Everyone was arguing over why they deserved first shower, from “I stink the worst” to “I deserve it because I’m the most awesome.” 

Having heard too many of these debacles to engage himself in the fight too extensively, Jade was hanging out on the edge of one of the hotel beds, slouching and damp and exhausted in this way that made his skin ache. He wasn’t processing much, though his eyes were fixed unwaveringly on the red semi-circle of teeth marks on the nape of Davey’s neck, bright and clear since the foundation he’d covered it up with for the show had melted off in chalky rivulets, staining the collar of his black shirt off-white.

Because Jade never liked to stare too long at Davey (it usually resulted in him feeling kind of confused and dizzy) he decided he was just going to sneak into the bathroom and use the fucking shower while everyone else battled over it. He’d be done before the time they figured out their straw-drawing or ro-sham-bo or whatever the fuck elementary school method of lottery fairness they were using. Stumbling gracelessly to his feet, Jade tiptoed to the bathroom door, sidling past Davey on the way and whispering, “C’mon dude. Let’s just go shower and beat them all to it.” 

Upon inviting Davey, it crossed his mind it might be a weird thing to do, showering with your friend. Almost at weird as staring at your friend, or getting confused while staring at your friend. Then he dismissed the thought instantly, wondering how on earth Smith’s dumb homophobic paranoia had gotten to him. They were always changing in front of each other, what was a little proximity, soap and water added to the mix? And guys showered together all the time in locker rooms. He and Davey were exhibiting flexibility and open-mindedness, while everyone else was just dumb and arguing. Their loss. Jade worked hard to construct this story, distantly aware it probably said something about him that he was working so hard. 

Davey didn’t seem to see anything wrong with showering together at all. He nodded emphatically, following Jade and slipping out of the crowded, chaotic, sweat-humidity. Once in the bathroom, they locked the door behind them and started undressing, peeling the layers of black cotton and black spandex and black denim off of sweaty, sticky limbs, snickering to each other over their sublime cleverness. 

Shivering, Jade watched Davey lean into the tub and turn on the water, grabbing one of the tiny bricks of complimentary soap and unwrapping it. Davey’s thigh muscles were flexing as he stepped in to the tub, white skin pebbled with dark stubble pulled tight over sculpted calves, hamstrings, quads, gluts. 

Jade didn’t think that checking out his friend’s ass was particularly weird or abnormal. He bet that lots of other guys did it, all the time,  guys like Smith. They just didn’t talk about it, because they were lame and insecure. Yet the confusion rolled over in his stomach, heavy and black. He tried to not think about it, as it was probably a sign he wasn’t as open minded as he wanted to be. 

“Are you coming in?” Davey asked, sticking his head out of the shower and narrowing his eyes at Jade, dripping all over the floor. 

“Oh yeah. Of course,” Jade said stupidly. He climbed into the lukewarm spray with Davey, standing close to him so they could share the water without touching. Davey seemed totally unconcerned with touching, and kept on knocking his elbows into Jade’s torso as he soaped himself up, great expanses of his hot, wet skin sliding against parts of Jade like fire. Jade lost his breath over it again and again, worried Davey would think it was weird, but incapable of stopping. Luckily, Davey hardly noticed. He went right on chattering about how dumb it was that the other guys hadn’t thought of this. 

“They’re pissed, can you hear them shouting?” he asked, lifting up his arm and lathering underneath it, face so close to Jade’s shoulder Jade could feel this breath. 

“Yeah. They’re fucking idiots. I don’t know why we don’t double up on showers more, either, it saves water and time.” Jade answered. 

“I know! You think they’d be more resourceful, and get over themselves.” 

Jade didn’t respond, seeing as he was too wrapped up in wondering in a far away, rather idle fashion if they could extend the rules of the biting game to parts of the body beyond the neck. Because Davey’s neck was an ideal target, but it was kind of inaccessible a lot of the time. But his arms? They were very exposed. Like mostly every day. Like right now, two inches away from Jade’s lips. 

Jade stared at the hard, inked flesh with the trails of soapy water running down the muscled indents, and thought he could probably get away with taking a nice, big chunk out of Davey’s bicep next time. 

But  just for the sake of tradition, as Davey turned around to rinse himself off, Jade lunged, pressing the expanse of his body along Davey’s, and burying his face in the slick junction of neck and shoulder. Davey didn’t even make a sound as teeth held flesh, he merely went limp around the shoulders, as if his body were sighing. 

~*~

Because Davey wasn’t the kind of guy you trusted to safely brandish whirring blades, Jade snatched them out of his hand. “Dave, if you’re gonna shave your head will you do it in a mirror? And with the safety guard thing on?” Jade shut the electric razor off, and kept it out of Davey’s reach. This wasn’t a tremendously difficult task, seeing as Davey’s height was nothing to write home about. 

“I don’t have the safety thing anymore. It got lost. And I need to clean up the sides and my neck a little bit, my hair’s starting to get really awkward.” 

“You’ll never get it even without the safety. You’ll end up bald, dude. Or with spots missing. You’ll look like a cat after surgery.” 

Davey rolled his eyes, holding his hand out. They were backstage and it was a good five hours before doors opened, but Davey started getting ready when it was still _light_ out. He sometimes did soundcheck with black dye in his hair under one of those complimentary plastic shower caps you get at hotels. He started his pre-show beautification process absurdly early, but also managed to cut it dangerously close nearly every time. 

“At least use a mirror?” Jade offered. “There’s one in the bathroom.” 

“Yeah, but there’s no working outlet...” Davey sighed, rubbing the sides of his head anxiously. r32;“It’s so gross,” he whined, sinking into the ripped up and thoroughly grafiitied couch Jade was already slumped at. He looked vulnerable and distracted, so Jade took the opportunity to lean across the sofa, pin Davey’s shoulders, and go for the neck. Used to these kind of attacks, Davey was lightening quick with his reflexes and managed to curl in on himself before Jade could do any real damage. 

“No points for that one, sucker,” Davey grinned, slapping Jade’s shoulder gently. 

Yeah, whatever,” Jade huffed, still half on top of Davey and feeling suddenly unmotivated to move. He eyed his neck, the tendons hard and twisting there like a puzzle of ropes and cords. All it took was that moment of idle staring, and Jade’s guard came down and Davey lashed out, getting Jade right where his jaw formed a ridge above his neck.

“Fucker!” Jade yelped, wrestling a cracking up, thoroughly beside himself Davey to the couch with a knee to the chest. “And, your hair looks _terrible_ , I might add,” he slid in there venomously, just to piss him off. 

“Why don’t _you_ cut it for me then?! Since you’re so convinced I’ll do a bad job.” 

“Fine,” Jade agreed, letting Davey throw him off with a series of wild kicks. “But if it’s uneven, it’s not my fault. It’s yours for losing the safety guard.” Jade suddenly felt nervous, though he wasn’t sure why. 

Davey rose to his feet and found a beat-up old stool to sit on, which he dragged to the center of the room. “Okay hairdresser on fire. Chop me up. Have you ever done this before?” he asked, looking up through the too-long, not black-enough, and Danzig-idolizing part of his hair. 

“No, but I’m sure I’ll do a better job than you when you’re blind. Take your shirt off.” The order sounded suggestive on his lips, which he worried between his teeth after uttering it, wondering if Davey would make some crack about it. The strange, nervous fluttering in his chest tripled. 

Either Davey didn’t catch the potential innuendo, or he didn’t care. Instead he just pulled his old, greying Negative Approach shirt over his head before tossing it onto the couch in a wadded up ball. “Got it,” he said. It was a very neutral thing to say. 

Still thrumming with an aimless sort of confusion, Jade flipped the switch of the razor into the _on_ position, and it leapt to life in his hand, buzzing and vibrating. “Okay, hold still dude,” he said through clenched teeth, leaning in close enough to Davey’s head that he could smell his shampoo and last night’s sweat. He put his free hand lightly on Davey’s shoulder, mostly to steady himself, though there was a tiny sliver of him that just wanted to know what Davey felt like under his palm. It wasn’t weird at all, it was just some odd sensory craving, like wanting Cheetos even though they were gross and made Jade feel like shit. Jade was pretty sure it meant nothing. He kept telling himself that, long after the moment passed. 

“Oooh, that tickles,” Davey said as the blades touched his neck, where Jade was carefully shaving the tiny baby hairs. 

“Hold still! This is an unprotected razor, Dave.” 

“Right.” 

Jade held his breath as he carefully, _carefully_ moved up to the actual problem area, which was the crew-cut part of Davey’s hair. Or, it was supposed to be crew cut, but it was bordering on something much longer. There were Davey’s chocolate brown roots coming in, too, and Jade thought they would look even weirder if he shaved off the black ends, but whatever. Davey wanted him to cut his hair, and that was what he was going to do. 

“How’s it looking?” Davey asked, voice a little tense. Jade gave him a reassuring squeeze with the hand on his shoulder, thumb grazing back and forth absentmindedly. He stopped that when he realized he was doing it, suddenly feeling a little warm around his neck. 

“It’s okay.” 

“It can’t be okay, it must be _fantastic._ ”r32;   
“It looks fantastic Dave, shut up.” 

“I’m kidding. I don’t care how it looks. As long as it’s gone,” he explained. Then he was quiet for a few moments, leaving Jade’s unsure breathing and the whirr of the razor to occupy the absence, but not talking was a hard thing for Davey, so he piped up. “The vibration feels nice.” 

Jade’s stomach dropped, and he bit his tongue, kind of fed up with his weird physiological imbalances they kept on plunging him unsuspectingly into nausea and unexplained heat. “Gross,” he told Davey, even though that wasn’t what he was thinking. 

~*~

Every night they nominated someone to guard the van while the rest slept piled like rats or sardines or other cat foods in the hotel room. The bus had been broken into too many times, so they didn’t risk leaving the equipment alone anymore. It was Davey’s night, and that meant it was Jade’s night, too. They didn’t discuss their inseparability, but where one went, the other tended to follow. It used to be a thing.A thing they got ragged on for, a thing Smith liked to tease them about and use against them, but it had been a thing long enough it wasn’t a thing anymore. This was what Jade told himself. 

“Fuck dude, there’s not enough room to spread out like I need to,” Davey bitched from the front-back seat. 

“Did you actually think you were going to sleep anyway? Dave, you don’t even sleep when you have a _bed_ ,” Jade retorted from the back-back seat, which smelled vaguely and horribly like vomit. 

The van was divided into four areas: the front seat, two back seats behind the front that were the front-back and back-back respectively, and then the trunk area where all the equipment was stuffed in an organized mess. The stuff only fit if the person loading it in played tetris superbly, meaning Smith and only Smith reigned over the trunk. They had an alternating seating system, because nearly everyone (save for Adam who had a steel lined stomach) got carsick in the back-back. 

This proved unfortunate for Jade, who held his breath as Davey answered, “I guess you’re right.” in a sad voice. “Good thing I brought you along. Otherwise I’d be bored as fuck.” 

“I’m glad you brought me along, too. Except for the fact that it smells awful back here...how many of us have puked on this seat my _head_ is currently cushioned on?” Jade sat upright, suddenly not wanting his cheek to be anywhere near that upholstery. It wasn’t like they ever did a very good job of washing it, in fact they usually just stopped at a gas station and blasted the back-back with a hose. It was efficient for getting the chunks out, but not necessarily the smell. 

“Oh god...me at least twice. You like, every other day. Hunter once. Adam maybe once...actually no, Adam got sick but we pulled over before he actually did it in the back seat...and let’s see, Porkchop _tries_ to puke back there--”

“Dave, stop talking about it. Otherwise it’s gonna happen again,” Jade mumbled, laying his chin and both arms on the back of the front-back to peer down at Davey, who was wrapped up in the Oakland A’s blanket they kept in the van. Jade, unlike Adam, did not have a steel-lined stomach. 

“Sorry. Man, I really wish I could stretch out. Or that you could lay up here with me, to save you from the smell of six guys worth of puke,” Davey said sadly, reaching up and gently touching Jade’s elbow with cold fingers. 

Jade grabbed his hand, and brought the icy digits to his mouth to breathe on them. “Dude, you’re freezing.” His cheeks flushed as he did it, but only because he knew that if anyone were to watch him do this, they would think it was weird and make some stupid gay joke. But Davey just smiled a warm, funny smile. It was hard to gauge what was normal behavior between two friends when it was just he and Davey, because Davey wasn’t a normal friend. He was confusing and physical and didn’t care about the shit other people cared about. He was a terrible marker of normalcy. On top of that Jade loved Davey like he loved no one else, a kind of steadfast, primal, friend-love which made him not notice how things between them might look to outsiders. Inevitably, he thought of the biting game, and glanced at Davey’s pale neck. 

“All the more reason we should be together! Body heat,” Davey mumbled, pulling his hand back and sticking it under the blanket to join the rest of him. “Maybe we could put all the equipment in the back seats and sleep in the trunk,” he grinned wickedly, eyes glinting in the dark. 

Jade narrowed his eyes. “Smith would _kill_ us.” 

“Yeah, but he loves me. He won’t hurt me too bad. Plus, we’re in the band, he kinds of needs us around to stay employed...” Davey was already sitting up, raking his hands through his ratty, newly-shorn devil-lock. “Come on, help me move it all.” 

Smith was probably going punch them both tomorrow morning, but Jade was more apprehensive about the inevitable taunting he’d have to endure than he was about the potential black eye. He could already hear his brother’s voice crowing in combined amusement and reproach: _you undid my perfect, beautiful packing job so that you and Dave could SPOON?! What is wrong with you guys? Are you sure you’re not fucking?!_

But a peculiar thing was happening inside Jade as he watched Davey hop out of the van in his black linty socks and threadbare navy blue boxer briefs and scamper to the trunk, where he started lugging stuff out onto the pavement. Even as Jade said, “Way to advertise to the world all the shit we have in here to steal, Dave,” he was _helping_. And even more peculiar was that he _wanted_ to help, because he _wanted_ to spoon with Davey. It was a motivating end to this story. 

He was taking Adam’s cymbals in his hands like they were made from glass and ever so carefully setting them down on an amp, he was rolling up cords and stuffing them into crevices between seat cushions, alongside the potato chip crumbs and corn nuts. 

Davey was just throwing shit in the back seats, so Jade stopped him with an arm on the inside of his elbow. Jade wasn’t sure why, but the touch felt electrified, like he’d just shocked Davey. Both their skin was warm, which was an odd thing to notice seeing as they were touching through layers of clothing. “Don’t just toss it in there...put the heavy stuff in first, and the smaller stuff on top. Like this,” Jade said in a quiet voice while he pushed an amp across the seat, leaning deliberately close enough to Davey they they brushed together. He wasn’t sure _why_ he did that, why it felt necessary to touch. His teeth were itching to bite Davey, but he was pretty sure now was not the time. Everything felt jumbled together, out of place and odd and tense. 

“I shouldn’t be touching this shit at all. I am a danger to everything musical and expensive,” Davey admitted, hanging back for a moment to watch Jade organize the equipment to the best of his ability. Jade could feel his gaze drilling into his back, across the span of his shoulders and up the length of his neck. His skin prickled, and he wondered if Davey was also wondering if this was an appropriate time to sneak a round of the biting game in. His heart was beating way too fast at the thought. 

Eventually, all of their stuff was safely, albeit precariously, stacked away in the back seats, leaving the trunk area blissfully empty. It was kind of gross back there, the carpet was oil-stained and covered in debris, which they brushed out onto the pavement to the best of their abilities. “Fuck yeah,” Davey said appreciatively, snagging the A’s blanket from the front and wrapping himself in it before hopping gracelessly to the now debris-free vacancy. “I can’t wait to get warm,” he said, voice muffled from inside the van and from beneath layers of ratty polar fleece. “Get your ass in here.” 

Jade hovered outside for a moment, shifting his weight from foot to foot, mysteriously rooted to the spot as if held there by some invisible force. His whole body was reacting in troublesome ways to the notion of climbing into the trunk of the van with Davey and helping him get warm. For one, there was some serious circulatory and respiratory acceleration. But on top of that, he had the beginnings of an erection, in spite of the chilly breeze outsize and the gooseflesh on his arms. 

“Jade,” Davey said. “Come on. You’re not frozen yet.” 

And Jade must not have been, because he found himself on his hands and knees next to Davey, shutting the door of the trunk behind them before he wiggled under the blanket. It was tighter than he expected it to be in there, tighter and darker. He blinked in the sudden darkness, drawing his knees up in front of him so his legs could fit. They brushed against Davey’s warm thighs, and an electric feeling coursed through him, forcing his breath out of him in a quiet, awkward huff. 

Davey reached out and grabbed Jade’s forearms with freaky precision for a person whose eyes were still adjusting to the dark. He was like a bat. Or a person who was very good at touching Jade. Jade wasn’t thinking clearly, because he could smell Davey all around him and it was making his words all stumble together into an unexpected pile of profanity in his brain. 

“Um,” Jade said, somewhat certain Davey could hear his heart. 

“You should calm down,” Davey offered, sounding very calm himself. 

“I am calm,” Jade lied. “Only kind of worried my brother might kill us in the morning. But whatever. This is nice. My legs are a little broken but it’s nice. It doesn’t smell like puke.”

“Hmm,” Davey said. His fingers were still tight around Jade’s forearms, maintaining a safe ten inches of space between their chests. These ten inches were impossibly, painfully loaded. Jade could almost hear the tension crackling between their bodies. Davey was vibrating like his electric razor. He cleared his throat and said in a night-hushed voice:“You know, speaking of Smith, he’s right, you know.” 

“Uhhh...right about what?” Jade answered stupidly. His mouth was very dry, so he licked his lips. It seemed like a crazy thing to do with Davey so close, but he wasn’t sure why. He and Davey had shared beds countless times before. Hell, they had showered together like three days ago. It seemed ridiculous that he should be half-hard and sweaty and dry-mouthed in this situation when he’d been naked and pressed against Davey with his teeth in his neck within the last 72 hours. But he couldn’t help it. The air was insane and alive. His brain was flatlining. The world smelled like Davey, who smelled really, really good. 

Davey cleared his throat, and very carefully, slowly said, “This. This thing. It is weird.” 

“What do you mean?” Jade asked. He must have known on some innate level what Davey was talking about because his stomach dropped, but no words were coming. Jade’s mind was a massive, glaring absence of words in this moment, unless of course ohgodfuck was a word.   
“I mean, this. You know,” came Davey’s voice from the dark. His face was materializing as Jade blinked, the edge of his jaw coming into bleary focus, the curve of his ear the the highlights of his eyes. He slid his hands up Jade’s biceps a few inches, uncertainly. Jade crossed the threshold of being half-hard, shifting towards the mostly-hard side of things. It was all quite confusing and terrifying. 

“I obviously don’t,” Jade said, very hoarse. 

Davey sighed impatiently, and then his hand was on Jade’s chin, pushing it up away from his chest to expose the line of his neck, white and vulnerable in the surrounding blackness. Panic exploded in Jade’s chest, the words “what are you--” stumbling out of him, while inside of him, just the word _yes_. Davey crowded him into the door of the trunk, his body braced over him with an arm on each side of his ribcage, and then his breath descended. _He’s gonna kiss me_ Jade thought in a rush of delirious want and terror, lips already stinging, _and I don’t care_

Davey did not kiss Jade. Instead, he bit his neck. Hard. Jade’s body leapt up in shock and pain, snapping like a live wire in the trap of Davey’s arms. Their skulls connected with a resounding crack, and Jade’s brain was suddenly white with static. He might have thrust his hips up to meet Davey’s but it was hard to tell amid such a mess of feeling. “Ow!” he yelled, punching Davey in the abdominals, though not very effectively given the fact he was stuck and bitten and the trunk was not made to wrestle in, especially if you were taller than Davey Havok and had an erection. “Motherfucker!” 

Jade was kicking and twisting, but Davey wasn’t rolling off. He was holding Jade in place, one hand around his throat, the other sliding up Jade’s ribcage with bruising force. The air bust out of Jade’s lungs under Davey’s weight, and their legs twined together. The biting thing was supposed to be a game, but Jade didn’t feel like they were playing anymore. It felt like they were fucking. He was rutting against Davey’s hip with his dick, he was panting and thrashing under him. It felt more like sex than any of the actual sex Jade had ever had in his life. 

Davey let go of Jade with his teeth for a split second, his lips still connected to the skin there with a string of hot drool, before he bit him again, this time closer to the line of his jaw. And then again, just above his collarbone. He pulled back, licking the stubble-rough curve of his adam’s apple. “This is weird,” he mumbled between bites, “because I totally, fucking,” he choked, teeth becoming still and lethal over Jade’s jugular “get off on it.” 

“Oh fuck,” Jade announced, head falling back and clunking against the floor of the trunk, stars behind his eyelids leaving him blind and reeling. He gave Davey his entire neck in doing this, and Davey proceeded to use his teeth all over it, sucking marks into the pale skin there, tonguing under Jade’s choker, clawing at his shoulders with hungry hands. Jade was falling apart under him. And it was definitely a weird thing they were doing, because not only was Davey getting off on doing it, he certainly was, too. He probably had been for awhile. After all, he was the one ogling Davey in the shower the other day, he was the one smoothing his hands over the newly shaved hair on Davey’s scalp long after he actually did the shaving part. He was ninety nine percent sure he was the one who invented the biting game in the first place. 

Jade’s head lolled on the ground, and his hands rubbed clumsily along Davey’s shoulders, arms, skull, whatever he could reach. “Dude,” he accidentally said. “Me too.” 

“I know,” Davey said shakily, detaching his mouth from Jade’s skin to speak, to lean over him and regard him in the dark for a few seconds. His eyes were impossibly black, a scary, consuming kind of black that made Jade’s stomach flip over and his whole body feel like it was falling off some invisible precipice. “I just wasn’t sure you did,” he admitted. His hand smoothed down Jade’s cheek, fingers stopping just under the jut of his cheekbone. 

“I...do now,” Jade mumbled, eyes fixed on the soft, open shape of Davey’s mouth. He swallowed, suddenly feeling very stupid for managing to convince himself for so long that he had been biting his best friend’s neck ten times a day in the name of _competition._

“Jade,” Davey said carefully, eyes half lidded and hips locked and working in clumsy, needy thrusts against Jade’s body. “Can I--” He cut himself off, mouth snapping shut and eyes flashing. His hands tightened in an involuntary spasm on Jade’s bruised, bitten throat. 

“Yes,” Jade answered, with certainty. “Whatever it is, yes. Fuck yes, Dave.” His voice came out thickly, messily, but it didn’t matter because he wasn’t talking for long. Davey leaned down and kissed him wet and hard and open, a filthy kiss with teeth and tongue and nothing withheld. Jade had never been kissed like that before. He felt like he was combusting, like every other kiss in his entire life had been in black and white, and this one was the first in color. He moaned out loud into it, a moan Davey swallowed before they broke apart, both sucking in air. 

“Fuck,” Davey hissed, teeth chattering and whole body shaking in Jade’s hands. “Fuck.” He rubbed his hands through Jade’s hair, down his neck, thumbs pressing firm and unforgiving into the soft, sucked-on skin of his throat. Jade struggled to breath, still feeling choked on Davey’s scent, his skin, his spit. He wanted more. It was insane. He couldn’t believe he’d survived his whole life without it. “I wanna...can I suck you off?” Davey said, voice cracking.

Jade laughed. It was a stupid question. He wondered if all the times he had caught himself staring at Davey for too long, or wanting to put his mouth on Davey’s body in completely inappropriate times, had all been his conscious recognition of his subconscious desire to do _this_ with him. It made a lot of sense. He definitely wanted Davey to suck him off, and he wanted to suck Davey off, he wanted to bite and lick his way down Davey’s body and take his dick into his mouth and make him come. It was basically the most obvious thing in the entire world. 

Davey was already half way there, his hands under Jade’s shirt and down his sweatpants. He mouthed Jade’s dick through the fabric, eyes scared and feral from where he crouched, stuffed awkwardly in the corner of the trunk with Jade’s knees on either side of his head. “Fuck” he said elegantly, tugging Jade’s sweats down around over his ass, breath hot and damp on Jade’s exposed skin. “Fuck.” 

“Yeah,” Jade sighed. Then he stopped sighing immediately, silenced by the soft, too-real heat of Davey’s lips opening on the head of his dick. “Fuck,” he agreed. 

Davey braced one palm on the tight muscle of Jade’s thigh, the other loosely jerking off Jade’s dick while he sucked. Jade felt like he was sixteen again, like he had to clear his head from all thought lest risk coming down Davey’s throat in three seconds flat. He winced, ground his head into the floor of the trunk. The air was close and hot around him, clouding up the van’s windows with a layer of condensation, and he tried to think about that instead of the fact Davey’s mouth, which had been biting him every day for the last week, was slick and wet and around his cockhead. 

It didn’t work. Jade came fast and hard, involuntarily making a fist in Davey’s hair and using it to keep his head where it was, suffocating him as he fucked his lips raw. They both fell away from each other when it was over, collapsed and panting on floor of the trunk, Jade’s come all over lips and thighs respectively. 

Davey crawled back up to Jade’s chest on unsteady hands and knees, still trembling all over, eyes still black in this way that made him seem beyond human. Jade reached out, tried to touch the blackness, but instead just rubbed down the length of his throat where there were days old, half-faded bite marks. They made him feel very stupid, but also very lucky. 

“I’ve been thinking about that too much,” Davey confessed, straddling Jade’s lap. “With your skin between my teeth and all that. Wanted more.”

“Well you got it,” Jade answered, voice weak. Davey’s boxer briefs were tented over his crotch, and Jade couldn’t help but stare. Davey was fucking radiating heat, and Jade needed to feel it himself. He reached for him, palmed over Davey’s erection with a shaking hand. “Can I touch you?” He asked, licking his lips. Davey felt too hot and too hard to be real, but here he was, pale chest heaving in the dark. He nodded, reaching down between his own thighs and pulling his dick out the slit in his briefs, the slit glistening with everything Jade had been making him feel. Jade’s breath caught, and he slid his thumb through the salty-slickness. “Fuck,” he repeated, vocabulary again reduced to a single syllable. He had never done this before, but he felt meant for it. 

Davey started jacking himself off, rolling his hips into his own fist, lips parted and gaze cast heavy and dark on Jade. Jade slid his hand up Davey’s bare arm, feeling the shift of bone and muscle and sinew as he touched himself. The skin of Davey’s dick was fire-hot between his fingers, nearly too hot to touch so Jade craned his neck, lifted his head up off the ground so that he could use his mouth.

It was simple. Obvious. Easy. When Davey lifted his ass off Jade’s chest and started thrusting inexpertly past his lips, and Jade tasted him there for the first time, it struck him that _of course_ that was what the biting thing was about. It was simple fucking math. It was why the biting never seemed like enough. He wanted to blow Davey this _whole time._

In Jade’s defense, Davey came teenage-fast, too. In Jade’s mouth and on his cheeks, his throat, his perspiration damp forehead. Jade had never sucked cock before. He definitely had never gotten a facial. He wondered why he waited so long, because he felt like his face had no meaning until it was pained in Davey’s come. Like what else were faces for if not that? Simple math. 

Davey fell into a boneless panting heap on his chest, forcing the air from his lungs. It was okay. He didn’t need to breathe. Davey’s weight felt perfect there, like it was supposed to be crushing him into the trunk of their tour van. He threaded his hand through Davey’s sweaty devil-lock, and kissed his temple. 

“Fuck,” Davey murmured. “Finally.” 

They laid there in silence for a moment, catching their breath and watching droplets of water slide down the windows, tracing paths in the condensation. “Hey,” Davey said after awhile, hand pausing its idle movement upon Jade’s bicep. “Um. You should know.” 

“Know what?” Jade mumbled, eyes heavy. He was feeling kind of sleepy. A lot had happened to night. Revelations and blow jobs and moving all the equipment from the trunk to the back seat of the van, which was an exhausting feat in and of itself. 

Davey inhaled. “That I love you.” 

“I love you too, Dave,” Jade answered. Obviously he loved Davey. That was never something he questioned; he loved Davey like he breathed: effortlessly, compulsively. Loving Davey was part of being alive. Wanting to give him blowjobs was not. Or now it was, but Jade didn’t figure that out until Davey spelled it out for him in bitemarks on his neck. “Duh,” he added. 

“Oh,” Davey answered, body becoming limp with relief. “Good.” 

“Yeah, good. Great. Spectacular,” Jade said, yawning. “Dude my legs are so cramped up and I don’t even care. You make everything else seem insignificant and boring.” 

Davey smiled, cheeks lighting up in the shadows as he traced the marks on Jade’s throat, counting them carefully, forehead lined in focus. “You should know something else, too,” he said. 

“What could that possibly be?” 

“I fucking won. I beat your ass. This is like at least five bites to the ten point zone, a maybe like eight or nine to the six point zone. Which makes my old score almost double.” He waggled his eyebrows and grinned a bright, flashing grin at Jade. “I think you should forfeit.” 

“Uh, never,” Jade answered. “I’m not gonna quit a game I invented so that I could submit to my subconscious desire to get your skin in my mouth just because you figured the other part out before I did. You just wait. When you’re least expecting it man, when you’re least expecting it. I’m gonna bite you so. Hard.” 

Davey rolled his eyes. “ Yeah, _okay_. Just tell yourself that. But know that I won.” Then he licked his lips, put his hands around Jade’s throat, and kissed him. Consequently, everything else ceased to matter. Plus, Jade was pretty sure this was the kind of situation you called a win-win. He kissed back.


End file.
